This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In many technical applications, continuously closed belts have been used for a long time. These can be for example drive belts, conveyor belts or round baler belts. These are usually produced in that a fabric carcass is manufactured as a core region from a fabric layer or a plurality of fabric layers. This core region is provided from the inside with an elastomeric running side and from the outside with an elastomeric carrying side (for example cover panel rubber). This arrangement can be cooled down freely in a press in the case of the vulcanization of rubber products. The (vulcanized) belt can then be cut to the desired width.
A disadvantage here is that, on account of the lateral cutting, the fabric of the core region is at least partially exposed and can be damaged by the cutting operation. The exposed fabric can therefore absorb moisture, with the result that undesired swelling of the fabric edges can occur, and this can lead to deformation of the belt. This can result in impaired running behaviour in the longitudinal direction. Furthermore, fabric threads of the fabric carcass can emerge laterally at the cut edges. This fraying can represent a visual defect. In addition, these frays can become entangled in other bodies and as a result be torn out of the edge of the fabric carcass, thereby causing damage to the cover panels.
DE 30 16 674 A1 discloses a baler belt for bale straps, which has a reinforcing fabric that extends in the longitudinal direction as a core. Cover panels are arranged above and below the reinforcing fabric. Edge strips are attached to both sides of the cleanly cut side edges of the baler belt, in order to cover the side edges and protect them from damage. The edge strips are usually produced from the same material as the rest of the baler belt. This is usually an elastomeric material.
A disadvantage here is that the edge strips for protecting the core region can become worn or damaged, with the result that the edge strips can carry out this task only to a limited extent or even cannot carry out this task at all.